


Frosted Comfort

by Katie_Dub



Series: Falling Leaves, Cosy Ficlets [3]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:33:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26976661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katie_Dub/pseuds/Katie_Dub
Summary: The first frost of the fall hits when Emma and Killian go camping.
Relationships: Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Emma Swan
Series: Falling Leaves, Cosy Ficlets [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1962817
Comments: 21
Kudos: 44





	Frosted Comfort

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RecoveringTheSatellites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RecoveringTheSatellites/gifts).



Emma’s making soup. From scratch. Something feels wrong with this picture. 

It’s not that she can’t cook, or that she hates it, she’s just — not a soup from scratch kind of person. And yet here she is, cooking vat after vat of hot, rich soups, pumpkin spiced, and roasted chicken and too many other flavours to mention, but it’s all bubbling, steam wafting from the pans —

Emma wakes up to an icy chill on her face. If it were light enough to see, she’s sure that her breath would be leaving vapour trails in the air, the kind that fascinated her when she was little.

She’s chilled to the bone and all those dreams of hot soup were her body screaming at her to warm the fuck up. Now, please.

_Shit._

“What’s going on?” 

Killian’s voice startles her, the “huh?” escapes from her lips before she’s even thought it.

“You’ve been switching between kicking me and trying to snuggle for at least half an hour and now you’re swearing into the darkness, what ails you?”

“N-n-nothing.”

A light comes on, blindingly bright and it takes Emma a moment of squinting before she realises that Killian’s turned the flashlight on on his phone.

“Shit, Swan” — the light dims as Killian drops his phone and surges forward to grab her into a cuddle — “your lips are practically blue!”

“I-it’s n-not that bad.” Emma tries her best to stop her teeth chattering, but it’s hard.

“So it was just my animal magnetism bringing on the shivering and stuttering? It’s OK, I don’t bite — uninvited.”

“S-s-shut up.”

“Right, that does it, get in.” Killian unzips one side of his sleeping bag and holds it open for her.

“That has t-to be the l-least smooth m-move — ever.”

“No moves, I’m genuinely just concerned about your hypothermia risk. I told you that sleeping bag wasn’t suitable for frosty conditions.” 

He had too. But Emma had shrugged it off, the days were gloriously sunny and hot, what were the chances of the first frost happening while they were camping?

“Look, Emma, I promise no funny business. I just have an all seasons sleeping bag and I am willing to share not only that but also my body heat.”

She gives him her best withering glare. She’s not sure if it’s visible through the gloom.

“Seriously, let me help. Snuggling is entirely optional, it may help to warm you up, but I won’t press you on it.”

It’s the clear note of concern in his voice that finally wins her over, and she shuffles awkwardly out of her sleeping bag before scooching her way into his and zipping it back up again. It’s surprisingly room, but her hand still manages to bump against his. He hisses. She jolts back from him immediately, but is surprised when he grabs her hand in his.

“OK, snuggling is no longer optional, you’re fucking freezing and we need to warm you up.” He punctuates the words by wrapping himself around her. “I mean…” Killian’s arms tense and he starts to withdraw. “Honestly, if this isn’t cool, I will get out of this tent and make you some hot chocolate instead.”

Emma smiles and wraps him around her again, more tightly. “No, you’ll do,” she says simply and drifts back off to sleep wrapped in his warmth and his tenderness.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want a ficlet, I'm still taking autumnal prompts over at [tumblr,](https://katie-dub.tumblr.com/post/630957129529016320/50-autumn-writing-prompts) just pick your favourite from the list and I'll give it my best shot!


End file.
